staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Listopada 2015
TVP 1 05:30 Klan - odc. 2823; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - Ukryte królestwa. cz. 3. Miejskie dżungle (Hidden Kingdoms. Small worlds, giant stories); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3179; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Czas dla Ciebie - Notacje - Wojciech Kilar. Rozmawiam muzyką; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ranczo - odc. 47(seria IV, odc. 8) - W samo południe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 47 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 47) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 207 (s. III, odc. 80) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 207) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy - ANR dzisiaj i jutro; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /287/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Skarby przyrody Madagaskaru (Madagascar, les trsors verts de l'le rouge); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2014); reż.:Ronan Fournier-Christol; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 48 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 48) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gęś z jabłkami inaczej - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 208 (s. III, odc. 81) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 208) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3180; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2824 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /407/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /288/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Kryptonim Szef - /8/; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Tajemnice muru berlińskiego (Hasselhoff vs The Berlin War) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Paul Jenkins; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Firmowe ewolucje - /7/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Mocne Kino - Lęk pierwotny (Primeval) 90'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Cilla Ware, Adrian Hodges, Michael Katleman; wyk.:Orlando Jones, Brooke Langton, Dominic Purcell; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Pątniczka - odc. 2/4 (Pilgerin, Die, teil 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Wichry Kołymy (Within the Whirlwind) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska, Belgia (2009); reż.:Marleen Gorros; wyk.:Emily Watson, Ulrich Tukur, Benjamin Sadler, Ian Hart; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Notacje - Henryk Boukołowski. Nieśmiały jak Osterwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Świat się kręci - /407/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 929; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 930; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1342 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 43 - Zagubione dziecko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 superPAKA czyli Kabareton 30 - lecia 2014 - the best of; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Azja - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 37; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1171 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 38; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/89; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1342 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1343 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 613 - Niezręczność - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Na sygnale - odc. 73 "Babski team" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kino relaks - Mama na obcasach (Raising Helen) - txt. str. 777 114'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Garry Marshall; wyk.:Kate Hudson, John Corbett, Joan Cusack, Hector Elizondo, Helen Mirren, Paris Hilton; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Hawking - Krótka historia (Hawking); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Stephen Finnigan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Oficer - odc. 5/13 - Dowódca; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Oficer - odc. 6/13 - Odwet; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Apetyt na życie - odc. 11/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Poznań 06:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:25 Pogoda -- 4.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.11-Matematyka /83/; STEREO, 16:9 06:50 Głos widza - odc. 117; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 185; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Teleskop poranny 07:36 Pogoda 07:37 Wywiad Teleskopu 07:47 Powiat Poznański - powiatowa 17. - (33/2015); program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 4.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.11-Matematyka /83/; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Astronarium - (13) - "Asterosejsmologia"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 347; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Plebania - odc. 348; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Pogoda - 4.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polska samorządna - odc. 89; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Głos widza - odc. 117; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.11-Matematyka /83/; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 AgroSzansa - odc. 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 349; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 350; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Głos widza - odc. 117; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Naszym okiem - odc. 47; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Do zobaczenia w Krakowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Głos widza - odc. 117; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Wiatr od morza - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:55 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Powiat Poznański - powiatowa 17. - (34/2015); program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:16 Młodzieżowe Centra Sportu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny 18:29 Teleskop 18:49 Pogoda 18:54 Wywiad Teleskopu 19:04 Pogoda 19:07 Wygrać zdrowie - odc. 16; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:42 POZ - KULTURA - odc. 18 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Teleskop 20:20 Pogoda 20:24 Kurier Południowej Wielkopolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:37 Młodzieżowe Centra Sportu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny 20:49 Taka gmina - Oborniki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:02 Medycyna i Ty - Laparoskopia 3D; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:17 Teleskop - Zapowiedź 21:20 Telekurier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:03 Pogoda 22:07 Wiadomości sportowe 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 4.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda - 4.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszym okiem - odc. 47; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Astronarium - (13) - "Asterosejsmologia"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:25 Fama o... Famie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Pogoda - 4.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Pogoda - 4.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Naszym okiem - odc. 47; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Trudne sprawy 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Słoiki 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Poznaj swoje prawa 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.35 TOP CHEF 22.10 Rinke za kratami 23.10 30 minut lub mniej - komedia, USA 1.00 Operacja: Końcówka - komedia sensacyjna 2.50 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Ten moment - serial 8.00 Dzień Dobry TVN 10.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 11.55 Singielka - serial 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 15.25 Szkoła - serial 16.25 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 17.25 Singielka - serial 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial 20.50 Kto poślubi mojego syna? 21.50 Żony Hollywood 22.50 Colombiana - film sensacyjny USA, Francja 2011 1.05 Kobieta na krańcu świata 1.40 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.05 Sekrety Magii 3.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV 4 6.00 Na Patrolu 7.05 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii - serial animowany 7.35 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 8.05 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 8.35 Kacper i przyjaciele 9.00 Dom nie do poznania 10.00 Kotka 11.00 Włoska narzeczona 12.00 Detektywi w akcji 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 16.00 Kotka 17.00 Włoska narzeczona 18.00 Detektywi w akcji 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Zabójcze trio - film akcji, Hongkong, 2003 22.25 Błękitna głębia 2: Rafa - film przygodowy, USA, 2009 0.15 Spadkobiercy 1.20 Mega Chichot 1.50 Interwencja 2.10 Graffiti 2.20 TAK czy NIE 2.55 Zamiana Żon 4.00 Disco Polo Life TVN 7 5.25 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.45 Męski Typ 2: Ryszard Kalisz - talk show 7.20 Tajemnice Laury - serial 8.20 Sąd rodzinny 9.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.20 Magda M. - serial 11.25 Mango Telezakupy 13.00 Sąd rodzinny 14.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 15.00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 16.00 Chuck - serial 17.00 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 18.00 Tajemnice Laury - serial 19.00 Dr House V - serial 20.00 Rzeka tajemnic - film sensacyjny USA 2003 22.55 UEFA Champions League 0.00 Miłość na zamówienie - komedia, USA 2006 2.10 Pamiętniki wampirów - serial grozy 3.10 Sekrety Magii 5.20 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /406/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Jestem, bo wrócili; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Znak Orła - odc. 4* - Niezałatwione rachunki 1318 - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Polonia w Komie - (858) Halloween - Interameryka 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1279 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 ARAM - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Talczewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Jak to działa - Kino odc. 82 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rezydencja - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (858) Halloween - Interameryka 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Francuskie tropy w mazurskiej kuchni - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód - Legnickie Spotkania Kresowe; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1279 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 3 - Ukarane łakomstwo; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (859) Atlanta - Halloween; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Razem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Adamek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Rezydencja - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Znak Orła - odc. 4* - Niezałatwione rachunki 1318; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok odc.3 - Ukarane łakomstwo; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (859) Atlanta - Halloween; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1279; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - 700 lat nad Drawą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 2 6:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 62 7:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 98 8:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 138 9:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 20 10:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 108 10:45 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 109 11:30 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 110 12:20 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 34 12:50 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 13:20 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 13:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 404 14:20 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 405 14:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 406 15:20 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 254 16:20 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 15 16:50 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 16 17:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 17 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 363 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 364 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 485 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 463 21:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 11 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 376 23:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 79 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 40 0:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 485 1:25 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 463 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:20 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2160 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 404 4:30 Aleja sław Odcinek: 84 5:00 Jem i chudnę Odcinek: 56 5:30 Chłopaki do wzięcia Odcinek: 77 Canal + 6:00 Aktualności Filmowe+ 6:30 Łapu-Capu Extra 7:00 O co biega? Odcinek: 17 7:30 Nie przegap 7:40 Łapu-Capu 7:45 Aktualności Filmowe+ 8:15 Pszczółka Maja. Film 9:45 W tonacji+ 10:35 Wojna państwa Rose 12:30 Mój Nikifor 14:10 Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga. Cheek To Cheek Live! 15:05 Pinokio 16:45 Kraina szczęścia 18:05 Nie przegap 18:15 Łapu-Capu 18:20 Prawdziwa jazda 20:00 Studio Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 20:40 Bayern Monachium - Arsenal FC 22:45 Studio Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 0:30 Więzy miłości 2:35 Jaskółka 3:50 Aria dla atlety 5:35 +De Lux Polsat Romans 6:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 387 7:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1149 7:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1150 8:30 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 14 9:30 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 162 10:25 Nie ma lekko Odcinek: 7 11:25 Żona dla milionera Odcinek: 3 12:25 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 8 13:20 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 140 Sezon: 7 14:15 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 15:15 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 15 16:15 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 163 17:10 Nie ma lekko Odcinek: 8 18:10 Żona dla milionera Odcinek: 4 19:10 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 9 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko Odcinek: 141 Sezon: 7 21:00 Moja dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż 23:10 Obsesja 1:35 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 2:35 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 40 3:35 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 20 4:25 Ślubna gorączka Odcinek: 1 5:10 Zdrady Odcinek: 45 Polonia 1 6:05 Generał Daimos Odcinek: 34 6:25 Sally czarodziejka Odcinek: 34 6:50 Yattaman Odcinek: 55 7:10 Na straży miłości Odcinek: 63 8:00 Pieska miłość Odcinek: 84 8:45 Pasmo Mango 9:00 Ezo TV 10:30 Pasmo programowe telewizji TOP SHOP 14:00 Zagadkowa wyspa 15:00 Pasmo programowe telewizji TOP SHOP 15:45 Pasmo Mango 16:00 Nieźle kliknięci 16:30 Ezo TV 18:35 MagicznaTV 20:00 Sally czarodziejka Odcinek: 7 20:25 MegaHity 20:50 Jeden z dziesięciu 21:35 Top Odcinek: 5 21:45 T&T Odcinek: 3 22:20 Różowa noc TV 6 6:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 90 6:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 92 7:00 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 120 8:00 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 121 9:00 Galileo Odcinek: 333 10:00 Frank i dżungla Odcinek: 9 11:10 Obcy wewnątrz nas Odcinek: 4 12:10 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 126 13:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 119 13:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 102 14:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 103 14:55 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 281 15:25 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 122 16:20 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 123 17:20 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 48 18:20 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 97 19:05 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 123 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 334 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 7 21:30 Hawaii 5.0 Odcinek: 13 22:30 Hawaii 5.0 Odcinek: 14 23:35 Goście z przeszłości Odcinek: 2 1:25 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 90 2:25 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 23 3:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 209 4:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 392 5:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 393 ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3153 7:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 11 7:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła Odcinek: 66 8:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 35 8:30 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 20 9:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 135 10:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 338 11:30 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 18 12:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2160 13:20 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 248 13:50 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 121 14:20 Czarna Żmija IV Odcinek: 2 15:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 42 15:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 43 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 398 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 399 17:00 Czarna Żmija IV Odcinek: 3 17:45 Hotel Babylon Odcinek: 2 19:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 48 20:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 48 21:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 44 21:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 45 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 460 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 461 23:00 Hotel Babylon Odcinek: 3 0:05 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 21 1:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 16 1:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 46 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 108 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 172 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 40 4:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 41 Planete + 6:45 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 7:20 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 8:00 Dokoła Wojtek Polska Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 8:40 Rekordziści od Guinnessa 10:20 Projekt: demolka Odcinek: 1 11:20 Projekt: demolka Odcinek: 2 12:20 Projekt: demolka Odcinek: 3 13:20 Projekt: demolka Odcinek: 4 14:20 Mamy na was oko. Cyberinwigilacja 15:00 Skokholm, wyspa marzeń Odcinek: 5 15:30 Skokholm, wyspa marzeń Odcinek: 6 16:00 Ziemia widziana z nieba Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 17:00 Świat jutra Odcinek: 3 18:00 Świat z góry Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 18:30 Travel Man Odcinek: 3 19:15 Koniec ery wzrostu gospodarczego 21:00 Współużytkowanie. Nowy styl konsumpcji 22:00 Rekiny światowego handlu 23:00 Globalne marnotrawstwo 0:00 Jak działają narkotyki Odcinek: 3 1:05 Śmierć i muzyka 2:00 Wytatuowani 2:55 Muzyka odnaleziona Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 3:05 Muzyka odnaleziona Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Każdy maluch to potrafi 9:00 Miłość mi wszystko wyjaśniła 9:30 Aktualności akademickie WSKSiM 9:35 Sanktuaria polskie 9:55 Święty na każdy dzień 10:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 11:10 Refleksje nad Psalmem XXIII Odcinek: 4 11:20 Święty na każdy dzień 11:25 Myśląc ojczyzna 11:35 Dzieci tułacze Odcinek: 4 11:50 Tam, gdzie modlili się dawni papieże 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Wędrówka serca - życie ks. Henriego Nouwena 13:15 Misja Kongo 14:00 Listy do Eleny 15:45 Święty na każdy dzień 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Na zdrowie 16:30 Ziemia mojego Zbawiciela 16:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 17:00 Po stronie prawdy 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Jay Jay Odrzutowiec Odcinek: 18 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Pokochać Boga 23:35 Święty na każdy dzień 23:40 Infekcja 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Ziemia mojego Zbawiciela 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Pytasz i wiesz 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień 2:30 Jay Jay Odrzutowiec Odcinek: 18 2:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 6:10 Pokochać Boga 7:45 Refleksje nad Psalmem XXIII Odcinek: 4 7:55 Świat w obrazach Pierwyj kanał 06.00 NOWOŚCI 16+ 06.10 Maxim Perepelitsa. Komedia 0+ 07.55 Kozacy. Muz. komedia 0+ 10.00 NOWOŚCI 16+ 10.15 Białe róże. Lirich. komedia 12+ 12.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 12.15 Sprawa odbyła się w Pieńkowie. Melodramat 12+ 14.10 Pasiasty lot. Excenter. komedia 0+ 16.00 Wiosna na ulicy Zarechnaya. Melodramat 6+ 17.50 Romans biurowy. Melodramat. Komedia 0+ 21.00 CZAS 16+ 21.35 Wielki. Historyczne i dramatyczne. seria 16+ 23.30 "Wiśniowy sad". Koncert Pelagii 16+ 01.20 Oślepiony pragnieniami. Komedia 12+ 03.25 Vegas. Seria 16+ 04.15 Sterowanie Kup 16+ Rossija 1 05.05 Siedem niań. Komedia 0+ 06.35 Miłość jest ziemska. Melodramat 16+ 08.35 Dmitrij Donskoj. Uratuj świat. Doc. film 12+ 09.35 Zamiast tego. Melodramat. (w przerwie - AKTUALNOŚCI) 12+ 17.35 Duch. Mgła. komedia 16+ 20.00 NOWOŚĆ 16+ 20.50 Litery na szkle. Los. Seria 12+ 22.50 D. Khvorostovsky i przyjaciele. Transmisja z Państwowego Pałacu Kremlowskiego 16+ 00.25 Zeszłego lata w Chulimsku. Melodramat 12 + 02.15 Ślub husarza. Muz. komedia 0+ 03.45 Śmiech 16+ Sport1 6:00 Teleshopping 6:30 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 7:30 Teleshopping 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Sport-Quiz 11:30 Teleshopping 12:00 Teleshopping 13:00 Teleshopping 13:30 Teleshopping 14:00 Teleshopping 14:30 Teleshopping 15:00 Teleshopping 15:30 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 3 16:00 Storage Hunters Odcinek: 4 16:30 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in Texas Odcinek: 37 17:00 Storage Wars - Geschäfte in Texas Odcinek: 38 17:30 Storage Hunters UK Odcinek: 6 18:00 Storage Hunters UK Odcinek: 7 18:30 Bundesliga aktuell 19:30 Fußball 20:15 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 47 21:15 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 51 22:15 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 92 23:00 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 91 23:30 Inside US Sports Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 2 0:00 Sport-Clips 0:40 Sport-Clips 0:45 Teleshopping 0:55 Teleshopping 1:00 Sport-Clips 1:05 Teleshopping 1:20 Sport-Clips 1:50 Teleshopping 2:00 Sport-Clips 2:05 Teleshopping 2:20 Sport-Clips 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping 4:35 Sport-Clips 5:00 Sport-Clips 5:30 Sport-Clips Das Erste 5:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin 9:00 Tagesschau 9:05 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2075 9:55 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2335 10:44 Tagesschau 10:45 Um Himmels Willen Odcinek: 108 11:35 Elefant, Tiger & Co. Odcinek: 569 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2076 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2336 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Giraffe, Erdmännchen & Co. Odcinek: 262 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Gefragt - Gejagt Odcinek: 36 18:50 Hubert und Staller Odcinek: 60 19:45 Wissen vor acht - Werkstatt Odcinek: 84 19:50 Wetter vor acht 19:55 Börse vor acht 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Herbe Mischung 21:45 Plusminus 22:15 Tagesthemen 22:45 Anne Will Odcinek: 2 0:00 Nachtmagazin 0:20 Herbe Mischung 1:53 Tagesschau 1:55 Fish Tank 3:50 Anne Will Odcinek: 2 5:08 Tagesschau 5:10 Brisant Arte 6:05 Goûts et saveurs d'Israël Sezon: 1 6:30 X:enius 7:00 Personne ne bouge! 7:45 À pleines dents ! Odcinek: 3 8:30 X:enius 8:55 Quand Homo sapiens peupla la planète Odcinek: 1 9:50 Quand Homo sapiens peupla la planète Odcinek: 2 10:45 Les aventures culinaires de Sarah Wiener Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 1 11:10 Les aventures culinaires de Sarah Wiener Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 11:40 Tadjikistan : la nouvelle route de la soie 12:24 360°- Géo 12:25 Taiwan, une poubelle nucléaire ? 13:20 Arte Journal 13:35 2 automnes 3 hivers 15:10 Voyage aux Amériques 15:35 Ports d'attache 16:25 Pirates 17:20 X:enius 17:45 Mystères d'archives Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 18:15 La mémoire de la planète Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 19:00 La Corée du Sud, le pays aux multiples miracles Odcinek: 3 19:45 Arte Journal 20:05 28 minutes 20:50 Silex and the city 20:55 La bataille de Solférino 22:30 L'Europe des écrivains 23:20 Mes soeurs 0:50 Le braqueur 2:25 La domination masculine 4:00 Square 5:05 Concours Chopin 2005 BR 6:00 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2075 6:50 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2335 7:40 Tele-Gym 7:55 Panoramabilder / Bergwetter 8:35 Tele-Gym 8:50 Seehund, Puma & Co. Odcinek: 144 Sezon: 6 9:40 Abendschau 10:25 Wir in Bayern 11:40 Dahoam is Dahoam Odcinek: 1607 12:10 In aller Freundschaft Odcinek: 540 Sezon: 14 12:55 Leopard, Seebär & Co. Odcinek: 86 Sezon: 3 13:45 100 Meter Bayern Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 14:15 Der Arlberg - Das verborgene Paradies 15:05 Polizeiinspektion 1 Odcinek: 115 Sezon: 9 15:30 Wir in Bayern 16:45 Rundschau 17:00 100 Meter Bayern Odcinek: 3 17:30 Abendschau - Der Süden 17:30 Frankenschau aktuell 18:00 Abendschau 18:45 Rundschau 19:00 Stationen.Dokumentation 19:45 Dahoam is Dahoam Odcinek: 1608 20:15 Jetzt red i 21:00 Kontrovers - Die Story 21:45 Rundschau-Magazin 22:00 Die vergessene Mission 22:45 kinokino extra 23:00 Positive Sinking Odcinek: 4 23:05 Rundschau-Nacht 23:15 Jo Nesbø's Headhunters 0:50 Dahoam is Dahoam Odcinek: 1608 1:20 Planet Erde 1:25 Stationen.Dokumentation 2:10 Jetzt red i 2:55 Kontrovers - Die Story 3:40 Die vergessene Mission 4:25 kinokino extra 4:40 Space Night 5:45 Space Night Kabel eins 5:35 Mord ist ihr Hobby Odcinek: 136 Sezon: 7 6:20 Mord ist ihr Hobby Odcinek: 137 Sezon: 7 7:25 Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden Odcinek: 89 Sezon: 4 8:20 Navy CIS Odcinek: 111 Sezon: 5 9:15 The Mentalist Odcinek: 51 Sezon: 3 10:10 Castle Odcinek: 92 Sezon: 5 11:10 Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden Odcinek: 91 Sezon: 4 12:05 Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens Odcinek: 95 Sezon: 5 13:00 Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 14:00 Navy CIS Odcinek: 112 Sezon: 5 14:55 The Mentalist Odcinek: 52 Sezon: 3 15:50 News 16:00 Castle Odcinek: 93 Sezon: 5 16:55 Mein Mann macht das! Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 1 17:55 Mein Lokal, dein Lokal - Wo schmeckt's am besten? Odcinek: 295 18:55 Achtung Kontrolle! Einsatz für die Ordnungshüter 20:15 Werner - Beinhart! 22:10 Werner - Volles Rooäää!!! 23:45 The Host 2:05 Steven liebt Kino - Spezial Odcinek: 100 2:15 Late News 2:20 Werner - Volles Rooäää!!! 3:40 Late News 3:45 The Unit - Eine Frage der Ehre Odcinek: 51 Sezon: 4 4:30 The Unit - Eine Frage der Ehre Odcinek: 52 Sezon: 4 5:10 Steven liebt Kino - Spezial Odcinek: 100 NDR 6:00 Lindenstraße Odcinek: 2652 6:25 mareTV kompakt 6:35 plietsch. 7:20 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 2075 8:10 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2335 9:00 Nordmagazin 9:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10:30 buten un binnen 11:00 Hallo Niedersachsen 11:30 Der Darß - Küste der Kraniche 12:15 In aller Freundschaft Odcinek: 372 13:00 NaturNah 13:30 Brisant 14:00 NDR//aktuell 14:15 Bilderbuch Odcinek: 351 15:00 NDR//aktuell 15:15 Die Straße von Gibraltar 16:00 NDR//aktuell 16:10 Mein Nachmittag Odcinek: 1713 17:10 Nashorn, Zebra & Co. Odcinek: 231 18:00 Ländermagazine 18:06 buten un binnen | sportblitz 18:13 buten un binnen | wetter 18:15 Die Kontrolleure - Zwischen Menschenhandel und Autoklau 18:45 DAS! 19:30 Ländermagazine 19:58 buten un binnen | wetter 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Expeditionen ins Tierreich 21:00 Unsere Geschichte Odcinek: 68 21:45 NDR//aktuell 22:00 Großstadtrevier Odcinek: 170 Sezon: 16 22:50 extra 3 23:20 Zapp 23:50 Hafenpolizei Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 3 0:15 Hafenpolizei Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 3 0:45 Anne Will Odcinek: 307 2:00 Weltbilder 2:45 Hallo Niedersachsen 3:15 Nordmagazin 3:45 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 4:15 Hamburg Journal 4:45 buten un binnen 5:15 DAS! RTL 6:00 Guten Morgen Deutschland Odcinek: 551 8:30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten Odcinek: 5865 9:00 Unter uns Odcinek: 5220 9:30 Betrugsfälle 10:00 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 11:00 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 12:00 Punkt 12 14:00 Der Blaulicht-Report Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 1 15:00 Verdachtsfälle - Spezial 16:00 Verdachtsfälle 17:00 Betrugsfälle 17:30 Unter uns Odcinek: 5221 18:00 Explosiv - Das Magazin 18:30 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 18:45 RTL aktuell Odcinek: 10047 19:03 Wetter 19:05 Alles was zählt Odcinek: 2299 19:40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten Odcinek: 5866 20:15 Die beliebtesten James-Bond-Songs aller Zeiten 22:15 stern TV Odcinek: 1182 0:00 RTL Nachtjournal 0:27 RTL Nachtjournal - Das Wetter 0:35 Bauer sucht Frau Odcinek: 4 1:25 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 2:25 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 3:15 RTL Nachtjournal 3:45 Explosiv - Das Magazin 4:10 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 4:25 Der Blaulicht-Report Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 1 5:15 Verdachtsfälle - Spezial Sat 1 5:30 Sat.1-Frühstücksfernsehen 9:00 Teletip Austria 10:00 Teletip Shop 10:00 Auf Streife Odcinek: 428 11:00 Richterin Barbara Salesch Odcinek: 1767 Sezon: 11 12:00 Richter Alexander Hold Odcinek: 1921 Sezon: 11 13:00 Richter Alexander Hold 14:00 Auf Streife Odcinek: 429 15:00 Auf Streife - Die Spezialisten Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 1 16:00 Anwälte im Einsatz Odcinek: 448 17:00 Mein dunkles Geheimnis Odcinek: 150 17:30 Sat.1 Regional 17:30 Schicksale - und plötzlich ist alles anders Odcinek: 691 18:00 In Gefahr - Ein verhängnisvoller Moment Odcinek: 270 19:00 In Gefahr - Ein verhängnisvoller Moment Odcinek: 168 19:55 Werbung 19:55 Sat.1 Nachrichten 20:15 Illuminati 23:10 SAT.1 Spezial: Die Geheimnisse des Vatikans 0:05 Focus TV - Reportage 0:35 News & Stories 1:24 So gesehen 1:25 In Gefahr - Ein verhängnisvoller Moment Odcinek: 270 2:15 Schicksale - und plötzlich ist alles anders Odcinek: 689 2:35 Schicksale - und plötzlich ist alles anders Odcinek: 691 3:00 Mein dunkles Geheimnis Odcinek: 147 3:25 Mein dunkles Geheimnis Odcinek: 150 3:45 Anwälte im Einsatz Odcinek: 448 4:45 Auf Streife - Die Spezialisten Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 1 3sat 6:20 Kulturzeit 7:00 nano 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 ZIB 9:05 Kulturzeit 9:45 nano 10:15 Markus Lanz Odcinek: 796 11:30 Vis-à-vis 12:30 Österreich-Bild 13:00 ZIB 13:20 Leben zwischen Grabsteinen 13:45 Universum 14:35 Universum 15:20 Universum 16:15 Universum 17:00 Universum 17:45 Göttervögel - Galgenvögel 18:30 nano 19:00 heute 19:20 Kulturzeit 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Die Akte Zschäpe 21:00 V-Mann-Land 21:45 Kriegerin 23:25 Deutsche Pop Zustände 0:47 10 vor 10 1:16 ECO 1:44 Göttervögel - Galgenvögel 2:28 Universum 3:15 Universum 4:00 Universum 4:45 Universum 5:37 Leben zwischen Grabsteinen Super RTL 6:00 Benjamin Blümchen Odcinek: 9 6:30 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 31 6:40 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 32 7:00 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 22 7:10 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 23 7:15 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 24 7:30 Caillou Odcinek: 142 Sezon: 3 8:00 Mike der Ritter Odcinek: 107 8:10 Mike der Ritter Odcinek: 91 8:30 Wolfi Odcinek: 3 9:00 Zeo Odcinek: 40 9:10 Zeo Odcinek: 41 9:25 Lenny der Laster Odcinek: 11 9:35 Thomas & seine Freunde 9:55 Angelo! 10:10 Calimero 10:40 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 2 11:10 WunderZunderFunkelZauber Odcinek: 3 11:40 Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 2 12:10 A Kind of Magic - Eine magische Familie Odcinek: 7 12:40 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 13 13:10 Cosmo und Wanda Odcinek: 52 13:40 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes 14:10 King Julien Odcinek: 7 14:40 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 34 15:10 Die Dschungelhelden Odcinek: 2 15:40 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 3 16:10 Zig & Sharko - Meerjungfrauen frisst man nicht! 16:40 Camp Sumpfgrund 17:10 Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 3 17:40 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 66 18:15 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes 18:45 Woozle Goozle Odcinek: 55 19:15 King Julien Odcinek: 8 19:45 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 35 20:15 The Glades Odcinek: 47 21:10 The Glades Odcinek: 48 22:05 The Glades Odcinek: 49 23:00 Royal Pains Odcinek: 11 0:00 Teleshopping 0:30 Infomercials 4:00 Nachtprogramm ZDF 5:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin 9:00 heute Xpress 9:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Die Rosenheim-Cops Odcinek: 83 Sezon: 6 11:15 SOKO Wismar Odcinek: 52 Sezon: 4 12:00 heute 12:10 drehscheibe 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute - in Deutschland 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht Odcinek: 1735 15:00 heute Xpress 15:05 Deutschlands bester Bäcker Odcinek: 73 Sezon: 2 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:10 SOKO Wien Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 17:00 heute 17:10 hallo deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:05 SOKO Wismar Odcinek: 239 Sezon: 13 18:54 Lotto am Mittwoch - Die Gewinnzahlen 19:00 heute 19:19 Wetter 19:20 Fußball 19:35 Küstenwache Odcinek: 288 Sezon: 17 20:25 Fußball 23:20 Markus Lanz Odcinek: 798 0:35 heute+ 0:50 Die Anti-Asylfront 1:35 Fußball 3:15 SOKO Wismar Odcinek: 239 Sezon: 13 3:55 SOKO Wien Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 4:40 Global Vision 4:45 Leute heute 4:55 hallo deutschland VIVA Polska 6:00 VIVA Power Dance 8:00 VIVA Dance 10:00 100% Dance 12:00 VIVA Dance 14:00 100% Dance 16:00 VIVA Dance 18:00 100% Dance 20:00 VIVA Power Dance 22:00 VIVA Dance Mix 0:00 VIVA Dance 2:00 VIVA Dance Mix ONTV 6:00 Wake up man 8:00 Video jogging 9:30 Stop klatka VDJ 9:45 VJ JAGO 11:45 Stop klatka VDJ 12:00 Nice day 15:00 VJ JAGO 17:00 By KAMYK 19:00 Stop klatka VDJ 19:15 Video jogging 22:45 Stop klatka VDJ 23:00 VJ JAGO 3:00 VJ KAMYK TV5Monde 6:00 TV5Monde, le journal 6:10 L'invité 6:19 Le journal de l'économie 6:22 Météo 6:26 Vestiaires 6:30 Télématin 6:52 Chacun sa terre 6:57 Alcaline, l'instant 7:28 Un livre, un jour 7:47 L'invité 7:56 Un objet, une histoire 8:00 Journal Radio Canada 8:26 TV5Monde, le journal 8:38 Wari 9:06 Flash info 9:08 Pique-assiette invite les chefs 9:34 Une brique dans le ventre 9:56 Tendance XXI 10:00 Flash info 10:02 Littoral 10:30 Épicerie fine 10:57 Mvaisons d'ici et d'ailleurs 11:00 TV5Monde, le journal 11:14 Météo 11:18 Plus belle la vie Odcinek: 2221 11:43 Dans la peau d'un chef 12:30 Flash info 12:33 Un certain monsieur Joinet 13:25 Le court du jour: Inventer demain 13:30 Journal belge 14:00 Planète glace 14:51 Planète glace 15:42 Coup de pouce pour la planète 15:47 Un gars, un chef! 16:29 Questions pour un champion 17:00 Flash info 17:02 Coup de pouce pour la planète 17:57 Maisons d'ici et d'ailleurs 18:00 64 minutes, le monde en français, 1re partie 18:23 Le journal de l'économie 18:28 Météo 18:31 L'invité 18:41 Délit de fuite 20:08 Géolino 20:22 Des hommes et des bêtes 20:30 Journal 20:57 Météo 21:01 Mon Ring à moi 21:53 Mon Ring à moi 22:47 Le dessous des cartes 23:00 Journal suisse 23:27 TV5Monde, Le Journal Afrique 23:46 Météo 23:49 Le Tour du Faso 23:58 Cherif Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 0:52 Cherif Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 1:44 Temps présent 2:38 TV5Monde, le journal 2:59 Météo 3:02 Chez Maupassant Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 3 TVN Fabuła 6:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 15 7:00 Teresa Odcinek: 144 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 98 8:35 Lekarze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 9:35 Lekarze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 10:35 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 10 11:05 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 10 11:35 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 3 12:10 Majka Odcinek: 98 12:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 15 13:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 15 14:45 Kryminalni Odcinek: 9 15:50 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 3 16:25 Brzydula Odcinek: 92 16:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 93 17:30 Magda M. Odcinek: 3 18:30 Andrzej Sołtysik przedstawia Odcinek: 52 18:45 Olivier off the record Odcinek: 3 19:00 Historia Kopciuszka 21:00 Nadzieja umiera ostatnia 23:25 Mroczny Rycerz powstaje 2:45 Ben i Kate Odcinek: 13 3:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 598 4:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 599 5:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 601 CBS Action 6:00 Bez pardonu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 7:00 Misja w czasie Odcinek: 19 8:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 9:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 10:00 Błękitny patrol Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 11:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 12:00 Hawaje 5-0 Odcinek: 21 13:00 Nieśmiertelny Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 14:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 15:00 Bez pardonu Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 16:00 Najemnicy Odcinek: 13 17:00 Błękitny patrol Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 18:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 19:00 Misja w czasie Odcinek: 20 20:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 21:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 3 22:00 Na granicy Odcinek: 1 23:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 0:00 Więzienie Oz Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 1:10 Na granicy Odcinek: 1 2:05 Najemnicy Odcinek: 13 3:00 Wojna światów Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 4:00 Gunsmoke Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 7 5:00 Matlock Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 Disney XD 6:00 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 6:25 Szczeżujski 6:50 Dzieciak kontra kot 7:15 Supa Strikas 7:45 Supa Strikas 8:10 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 8:40 Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu 9:05 Pokémon seria: XYZ 9:35 Legenda Tarzana 10:00 Legenda Tarzana 10:30 Myszka Miki 10:35 Podróże Justina 11:00 Podróże Justina 11:30 Auta - odcinek specjalny 11:35 7K 12:00 Fineasz i Ferb 12:30 Fineasz i Ferb 12:55 Myszka Miki 13:00 Supa Strikas 13:30 Supa Strikas 13:55 Dzieciak kontra kot 14:25 Dzieciak kontra kot 14:50 Pokémon seria: XYZ 15:20 Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu 15:45 Astro-małpy 16:15 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 16:40 Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy 17:10 Z kopyta 17:35 Z kopyta 18:05 Fineasz i Ferb 18:35 Fineasz i Ferb 19:00 Supa Strikas 19:30 Supa Strikas 20:00 Szczury laboratoryjne: Bioniczna Wyspa 20:25 Oddział specjalny 21:00 Mega Spider-Man kontra Podstępna Szóstka 21:30 Astro-małpy 22:00 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 22:30 Szczeżujski 23:00 Duch i nas dwóch 23:30 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 0:00 Misja Lanfeusta 0:30 Szczeżujski 1:05 Duch i nas dwóch 1:30 Strange Hill High 1:50 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 2:15 Misja Lanfeusta 2:35 Szczeżujski 3:00 Duch i nas dwóch 3:20 Strange Hill High 3:45 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 4:05 Misja Lanfeusta 4:30 Szczeżujski 4:50 Duch i nas dwóch 5:15 Strange Hill High 5:35 Misja Lanfeusta DW 6:00 DW News 6:15 I Can Survive Death 7:00 DW News 7:30 euromaxx 8:00 DW News 8:30 Drive it! 9:00 DW News 9:30 Made in Germany 10:00 DW News 10:15 Close up 10:45 Shift 11:00 DW News 11:30 euromaxx 12:00 DW News 12:30 Discover Germany 13:00 DW News 13:30 Made in Germany 14:00 DW News 14:15 Treasures of the World - Heritage of Mankind 14:30 euromaxx 15:00 DW News 16:00 DW News 16:15 The Bush Pilot and His Wife 17:00 DW News 17:30 Made in Germany 18:00 DW News 18:15 Treasures of the World - Heritage of Mankind 18:30 Conflict Zone 19:00 DW News 20:00 DW News 20:15 Fatal Flight 21:00 DW News 21:30 euromaxx 22:00 DW News 22:30 Conflict Zone 23:00 DW News 23:30 euromaxx 0:00 DW News 0:30 Focus on Europe 1:00 DW News 1:30 euromaxx 2:00 DW News 2:15 Fatal Flight 3:00 DW News 3:15 Business 3:30 Made in Germany 4:00 DW News 4:15 The Stolen Warriors 5:00 DW News 5:15 Business 5:30 Conflict Zone Bloomberg 6:00 Countdown 8:00 On the Move 9:00 The Pulse 10:00 Bloomberg Surveillance 12:00 Bloomberg "GO" 15:00 Bloomberg Markets 17:00 Bloomberg Markets 19:00 Africa Horizons 19:30 It's Africa's Time 20:00 Bloomberg Markets 21:00 What'd You Miss? 22:00 Charlie Rose 23:00 First Up 0:00 First Up 1:00 Trending Business 3:00 Asia Edge 4:00 Bloomberg West 5:00 Charlie Rose BBC World News 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 World Business Report 6:45 BBC World News 7:00 BBC World News 7:30 BBC World News 7:45 World Business Report 8:00 BBC World News 8:30 BBC Business Live 9:00 BBC World News 9:30 HARDtalk 10:00 BBC World News 10:30 World Business Report 10:45 Sport Today 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 BBC World News 12:00 GMT 12:30 GMT 13:00 Impact 13:30 Impact 14:00 Impact 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 15:30 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 16:00 Global with Matthew Amroliwala 16:30 HARDtalk 17:00 Outside Source 17:30 BBC Focus on Africa 18:00 BBC World News 18:30 World Business Report 18:45 Sport Today 19:00 World News Today 19:30 Sport Today 20:00 BBC Business Live 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 Outside Source 21:30 Outside Source 22:00 BBC World News America 22:30 BBC World News America 23:00 Newsday 23:30 Asia Business Report 23:45 Sport Today 0:00 Newsday 0:30 Asia Business Report 0:45 Sport Today 1:00 Newsday 1:30 Asia Business Report 1:45 Sport Today 2:00 BBC World News 2:30 Asia Business Report 2:45 Sport Today 3:00 BBC World News 3:30 Our World 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 The Royal Wedding: BBC News Special 5:00 BBC World News 5:30 World Business Report 5:45 BBC World News